The disclosure relates to a coating apparatus for coating a component with a coating agent, in particular for painting a motor vehicle body component or an aviation component with a paint. The disclosure relates further to a corresponding coating process.
There are known from the prior art (e.g. DE 10 2013 002 433 A1, DE 10 2013 002 413 A1, DE 10 2013 002 412 A1, DE 10 2013 002 411 A1) application devices and application processes which deliver at least one narrowly limited coating agent jet and therefore permit sharply contoured coating or painting. This sharply contoured coating applied without a mask that is described in the prior art does not produce any paint or coating agent losses due to overspray. Such resource-efficient methods are advantageous for a large number of applications, such as, for example, coating processes.
Sharply contoured coating or painting is also advantageous in particular in the case of contrast painting of motor vehicles, when different surface regions of the motor vehicle body are to be painted with different colours. Sharply contoured painting with the above-mentioned application devices and methods makes it possible to dispense with masking of the surface regions of the motor vehicle body that are not to be painted, as is conventionally necessary in the case of contrast painting using rotary atomisers.
However, when the above-mentioned application devices and methods are used, the coating result is often unacceptable because splashes of the coating agent can form on the component surface at the start and end of the delivery of the coating agent.
[TB1]
Accordingly, the object underlying the disclosure is to provide a correspondingly improved coating apparatus and a correspondingly improved coating process.